


Got It Goin' On

by dontflipyourlyd



Series: The Fic Writer Awakens (my TFA fics) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Single Parents, sequel to have you memorized, too many references to the bowling for soup discography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/pseuds/dontflipyourlyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Have You Memorized." Jessika and Rey are both single parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Goin' On

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Have You Memorized" was requested, so here it is.

Jessika arrived at the duplex apartment at 6:58, carrying plastic bags full of butter, flour, eggs, and sugar. She hesitated in front of the door, trying to figure out how to knock with her hands full, before she nudged the door with her elbow a couple of times, trying to make noise. Instead of making sounds, the door nudged open and Jessika heard music coming from inside, along with the whirring of a standing mixer.

Slowly pushing the door open with her elbow, Jessika entered the apartment. There were Legos scattered around various corners of the carpeted front room, but most of them were in a large plastic bin next to the dingy flowered couch that had an afghan draped over it. The music was coming from the next room, a small but full kitchen with plastic tiled floor and white cupboards.

Jessika walked slowly to the kitchen, self-aware that she was intruding in Rey's home and glancing around nervously. When she got to the entrance to the next room, she had to smile. Rey was in front of the standing mixer, her hips twitching along to the music and her lips moving with the lyrics of "Stacy's Mom." The music was blasting, so Jessika couldn't hear Rey's voice, but she thought Rey had to be singing along as she dumped baking powder into the silver bowl.

When Rey began to sing into her batter-covered spatula, belting the chorus at the ceiling with her eyes half-closed, Jessika couldn't help letting out a giggle, trying to cover her mouth with her hand still full of plastic bags. Rey's eyes shot open and she slammed the spatula back onto the counter. A speck of batter flew off of it and onto Rey's cheek, and Jessika laughed out loud.

"I'm so sorry," Jessika said, still giggling.

"Were you waiting outside for a long time?" Rey said, still watching Jessika with a wide eyes, not moving to wipe the batter off of her cheek. Her accent was slightly stronger than usual, making Jessika's heart thump.

"No, I tried to knock but the door just opened, and I didn't think you heard me over the music, so I just came in. Sorry. I should have waited."

"No, no," Rey said, coming forward to take the bags from Jessika, "It's fine. I was… in my own world."

"Right," Jessika said, still watching Rey as she put some of the dairy ingredients into her fridge. "What're you making?"

"Cupcakes, for now," Rey said, turning back to Jessika, cheeks still slightly flushed. "I was going to do cookies in a bit, I have this one recipe for chocolate cookies with marshmallow hidden inside."

"Sounds good," Jessika said, eyeing the apple of Rey's cheek where there was still vanilla batter across it.

Rey bit her lip. "Is something wrong?"

"You've got…" Jessika tapped her own cheek. Rey wiped her hand across her own, but only managed to smear it further. "No, it's still there. Let me just…" Jessika reached her hand out slowly, brushing her thumb across Rey's cheek to wipe off the rest of the batter. It took Jessika a few seconds longer than she should to pull her hand away, distracted by Rey's hazel eyes. 

"All gone?" Rey said, her voice quiet.

Jessika nodded.  

"Good," Rey said, taking a step back and smiling up at Jessika. "You ready to make some bitchin' cupcakes?"

Jessika had to laugh at the outdated slang in Rey's English accent, hand covering her own mouth. "Did you just never leave the early 2000s?"

Rey raised an eyebrow, turned to the iPod on her speakers, and turned up the volume on "1985."

* * *

 

Jessika couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun without Owen. She and Rey worked easily together in the kitchen, both of them singing under their breath. About an hour into the baking session, Jessika was slicing marshmallows in half as Rey whipped together chocolate frosting. A hand snuck into Jessika's pile of marshmallows, snatching one up too quickly for Jessika to smack away. Jessika looked up, eyes wide with surprise, just in time to see Rey pop the marshmallow into her mouth with a wicked grin.

"Really?" Jessika said, faking disapproval. "I thought we were a team."

Rey shook her head, the marshmallow still puffing out her cheek. "Every woman for herself."

"If that's the case," Jessika said, and stuck her pinky into the frosting, popping it into her mouth.  She made an unintended, surprised noise, her eyes closing for a moment. "Holy shit. That's so good."

"If you like that," Rey said, and Jessika opened her eyes to see a frosting-covered spoon descending to tap her nose, leaving some behind that Jessika could feel on the tip of her nose.

"Are you serious," Jessika deadpanned, crossing her eyes and succeeding in making Rey laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Rey giggled, tapping her own nose with the spoon, leaving frosting there as well. "We're even now."

Jessika shook her head. "Definitely not. I am determined to get revenge."

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

Shaking her head, Jessika grabbed a marshmallow and wiped off the frosting with it, popping the marshmallow into her mouth.  "What a punk." She looked back at Rey and saw the other woman's eyes shining with familiar mischief. "What?"

"Let me help," Rey said, her voice low. Jessika swallowed. Rey leaned down slightly and gently kissed the tip of Jessika's nose, pulling away with the rest of the chocolate on her lips.

Jessika stared at Rey, her mouth slightly open. "Do you…" Jessika swallowed again, licking her own lips gently. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"I have all day," Rey said, "but thanks for noticing." She smiled. "Would you like me to?"

"Very much," Jessika said, resting her hands on the counter. "Please."

Rey leaned down again, this time connecting her lips to Jessika's own, remaining as gentle as her hands that rested on Jessika's hips. Jessika let her eyes close, kissing Rey back as well as she could while smiling. She relaxed her jaw, letting her tongue slip out to taste the chocolate frosting on Rey's lips. Rey let Jessika's tongue enter her mouth,  and Jessika tasted artificial sugar from the marshmallows and chocolate and mint from the gum Rey had been chewing until a couple of minutes ago.

Pulling away, Rey smiled at Jessika, biting her slick lower lip. "You okay?"

"Mhmm," Jessika said. "It's good. It's nice. Yup. I'm good."

"Good," Rey said, eyeing Jessika's lips and leaning in again to kiss her. This time was deeper, somehow more satisfying, and Jessika wound her arms around Rey's neck, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth. Rey let out a whine that made Jessika hungry to hear that again, and she pulled Rey closer against her, feeling their mouths move together as she tried to catch her lip between her teeth again. Instead, Rey managed to, and Jessika let out an embarrassing sound, feeling her knees weaken.

The beeping of the oven timer made them pull apart, both of them breathless. Jessika wanted to say something smooth, but instead she blurted out, "do you want to go out sometime?"

Rey blinked. "Again?"

"Is this a date?"

"Is this not a date?"

Jessika laughed, then reached out and turned off the beeping timer. "It can be a date."

Rey covered her mouth with her hand, but Jessika could tell from her eyes that she was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> A Stormpilot companion fic is incoming.


End file.
